Captured by the Queen
by Agent Aleu
Summary: This was a request from a friend, I worked hard on it so I hope you like it! "What time should I be there?" David asked the Mayor. "Seven, sharp." Regina replied with a smile. She planned on having a wonderful dinner- breaking out the wine to spice things up! Rated M for lemons!


Captured by the Queen chapter 1

(Author's note; I do not own the show, nor the characters. I made this for a friend, it was a request.)

The light was shining in through the bedroom, beaming on her face. Mayor of the town stirred as the light was agonizing, causing unwelcoming awakening. Regina groaned, as she sat up to me the morning. She stretched as she reached over for her cell phone, that was sitting on the bedside table. One message, it was sent to the middle of the night.

Garham: you want to go the rabbit hole to night?

Regina: no I need to spend with Henry.

The phone started vibrating in her hand after she sent message. The screen lite up, Sydney. She answered the phone, he talking so fast and so quietly was hard to keep up. However, she got the point that he is trying to get across to her. The coma patient, he has been getting closer to Snow. After she talked to Sydney, she planned to have David over for dinner tonight. This way he wouldn't be getting closer to Snow White, he doesn't even remember. She sat in bed thinking about dinner, though it was only morning. David was an attractive man, she didn't want him to go back to Snow White.

Regina took her son to school, then she went to Granny's. She knew David came in here every morning for the coffee. Now is your chance to ask him over for dinner. She walking casually, when she spotted him ordering coffee. Regina walked over there smiling looking happy, she stood beside him and he noticed. She smiled at her showing off her white teeth.

" Good morning David." She smiled at him.

" Good morning Regina, I must say really appreciate what you have for me."

She giggled softly at him, she touched his shoulder smiling. " It's nonproblem David, actually I was call you today. But it seems that we run into each other here..."

" Why were you going to call me?" David tilted his head to the side, as Ruby handed over his coffee.

" I was gone by even for supper tonight. We're having Henry's favorite, three cheese pasta." Regina been ordered some coffee for herself.

David smiled at her brightly. " That sounds lovely, what time should I be over?"

Regina held back a smirk, when he replied to her. " Seven sharp. I'll see you there."

Hours have passed, Regina's been thinking about this moment all day. She been planning this since he said he was going to come over. Henry was up away his room Henry with the way his room while his mom was cooking dinner. He was sort of happy that David was coming over, his mom seemed to like him. That's when the doorbell rang! Regina and nearly ran to the front door, if it wasn't for the high heels shoes when she probably would have. She opened the door smiling. David walked in, he hugged her and looked around. Regina hugged him back, her arms wrapped around his neck.

" I'm so glad you came to me." She whispered.

Regina then led him into the kitchen, it's smelt like pasta and wine. Regina decided to break out the wine. David and her set the table, Henry came down from his room. He sat in his chair smiling, he is very eager to eat his mother's cooking. Everyone eat two servings of pasta, Regina had two glasses of wine also. After some chocolate pudding, it was time for Henry to go to bed. She tucked her son into bed, kissed him good night and went back to the kitchen.

When she got back to the kitchen she saw David was cleaning. Immediately she helped him, she hummed a little tune while they cleaned. David finished his class of wine. However, Regina poured him another and one for herself.

" I know if I should have another one." David protested lightly.

Regina waved her hand in the air smiling. "Oh Herny is in bed, it's alright." She assured him.

They drank most of the wine in silence, which bugged David. However, he didn't say anything he just silently drank. Regina finished her third glass, and then leaned across him putting her glass into the silk. David looked down into her eyes as she did so. Regina noticed he was looking into her eyes, she then gazed down upon his lips. That's when she closed in the space between them kisisng them. David lean back looking at her apologetic eyes, he then kissed her. Regina's heart fluttered in spasms, she cupped his cheek in kissed. She had longed for this moment since the day he woke up from a coma.

David held her in the kiss, before pulling back and asking if she wanted this. Regina nodded her head eagerly, it just felt so right with his lips on hers it can't be wrong. Slowly, he started kissing jaw line down to her neck. She shut her eyes as she enjoyed the feeling he gave her, arousal. Regina took his hand, she led him up to her bedroom. It was either her hormones or the wine driving her mad. She locked the door behind her, but her eyes were on him. He pulled her close kissing her again, she squirmed in the kiss, working on getting her heels off. It was much harder to wear hell while drunk.

The sound of her zipper back echoed through her ears. With one swift movement she pushed him onto the bed, he looked up at her with a lustful eyes. Regina then peeled the dress slowly off of her body. Now she was wearing a matching set of underwear, black, push-up bra and thong. He reached up taking her hand, pulling her onto the bed with him. She lifted his shirt over his head quickly, as she tossed it to the side. David laid her down gently, while he loomed over her rocking body. His lips track across her chest and flat stomach, causing her arch for him. Her mind wasn't wanting to clearly at the moment, it was the wine. However, it only made her want him more. Tingles rans across her skin where he touched her. Skin to skin as they were! Heavy breathing - the sound of small moans and grunts. Everything became urgent now! Grinding of the hips- crushing of the lips. The moment was so heated, fabric bunched up as they were exploring each others bodies. His hands sliding up her thighs, going higher and higher- she moaned! Finally did begin removing the things that kept them apart.

Their bodies melting into one, the sexual tension going too far. Regina submitted to the circling him pulling of his fingers on her chest. Her nipples erected, but that wasn't the only thing the hardened. A small gasp escaped Regina's lips when she felt him against her inner thigh. Both of them aroused and ready! She rose her hips up to meet his.

"Ahh!" Regina moaned out, clutching his back, as he entered her. His breath tinkled down the curve of her neck. Their bodies melting as one, comforting one another from the rocking of the hips. She edged the edge of his jaw, he freshly shaved. She could smell the hint of aftershave on him, her legs wrapped around the back of his knees pulling him close- if that was even possible!

David was pushing both of them towards the edge. He groaned at the feeling of her depths hugging around him, it was a heavenly sensation. The smacking- grinding of the hips echoed throughout the room. He reached down hooking her leg to his hip, as he never slowed down.

"Regina..." He breathed in her ear.

"Oh david!" Reinga moaned in true bliss.

Regina smirked, she shifted roughly so now she was on top. The connection never broke! As she began to ride David, his hands traveled up her body exploring every inch of her! Gasps and moans escaped from the both of them. The bed rocked slightly from all the movement going on. His hands found her breasts, cupping- pinching at them. It was pushing her towards the edge! She threw her head back moaning while she arched her back for him. David rose his hips every time she came down on him. The contact was beyond amazing, either one of them wanted it to end! However, soon both of them were rolling towards the edge. First Regina! She began falling away as her lower stomach pooled, she tensed as she saw millions of stars. David wasn't far behind her, the spasms of her inner depths shoved him to the edge. He gripped her hips, digging his nails into her.

Once they claimed down from the intimate activity, she draped her leg over his, snuggling. He held her close to his chest, speechless no out of breath. They looked at each other both out of breath. They just smiled at each other, while their eyes did the talking for them.


End file.
